


Des poils aux pattes

by Axeliste



Category: Bleach
Genre: ByaRen, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: C'était une journée banale qui se terminait. Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient rempli des dossiers, mais enfin Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, fermait son dernier dossier du jour! [ByaRen]
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana
Kudos: 1





	Des poils aux pattes

C'était une journée banale qui se terminait. Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient rempli des dossiers, mais enfin Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la sixième division, fermait son dernier dossier du jour!

Bien que heureux de finir enfin sa journée interminable, il ne s'autorisa cependant pas la moindre exclamation de joie, ni même un simple sourire pour exprimer son bonheur. À la place de cela, il se tourna vers le bureau de son amant et vice-capitaine afin de voir s'il en avait lui-même fini avec sa propre pile de dossier ou non. Il découvrit alors Renji qui inspectait ses poils de mollet avec une attention toute particulière, et une pile de dossiers qui n'avait diminué que de moitié.

Le capitaine laissa son regard glacial se réchauffer quelque peu en observant ce garçon à la crinière rouge. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux de son vice-capitaine comme ça, cela avait été long pour développer ses sentiments, et presque aussi long pour s'en rendre compte. Des années étaient passées depuis le jour où il avait finalement réalisé que cet homme avait réussi à pénétrer dans les multiples barrières de son cœur. Renji n'avait été qu'en premier lieu un déchet, une âme sans importance parmi d'autres, puis un ami de sa chère petite sœur, Rukia, et enfin il avait reconnu sa valeur. Ce garçon avait travaillé dur, et était devenu vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Aurait-il pu avouer à l'époque qu'il pouvait passer des heures à observer ce garçon s'entraîner ou donner des conseils aux plus jeunes? Aurait-il pu dire que ce jeune homme l'avait hypnotisé dès le début? Aurait-il pu espérer penser qu'un jour, ça serait lui que Renji tiendrait dans ses bras et regarderait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde?

Lorsqu'il avait perdu Hisana des années auparavant, il avait cru alors qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais l'amour. L'amour avec sa Hisana était toujours quelque chose de doux et stable, comme une brise de printemps, elle nous caresse la joue et fait virevolter nos cheveux. Mais lorsqu'il avait réalisé des années plus tard qu'il aimait Renji, cela avait été comme une claque: si puissant et sauvage, si différent de son amour pour Hisana. Il avait mis tant de temps à l'accepter. Tant de temps à accepter qu'il puisse éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que Hisana.

La première personne à qui il fit part de ses sentiments qui gonflaient en lui un peu plus chaque jour ne fut pas Renji, mais son grand-père. Quelques semaines après le sauvetage de Rukia de ces humains, il avait pris sa décision: il lui annonça qu'il était de nouveau tombé amoureux. Le vieil homme l'avait regardé d'un air morne, continuant à boire sa tasse de thé, et n'avait répondu que par un simple bien. Bien. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire?

Il lui avait fallu des mois et des mois avant de décider d'enfin se lancer. Il avait dû boire la moitié d'une bouteille de saké pour se donner du courage, mais avait été intercepté par sa vieille amie Yoruichi avant d'arriver à destination. Cette diablesse l'avait ensuite poussé à la consommation, et il avait vanté les mérites de son vice-capitaine pendant toute la soirée, avant de s'endormir comme un loir sur une banquette. C'est ce qu'on lui avait raconté. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait pas vanté que les mérites de combat de Renji, non, il ne s'était point arrêté là, déclarant même qu'il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où les tatouages de son vice-capitaine pourraient bien s'arrêter, et qu'il espérait un jour être capable de les lui lécher.

Il ne sut jamais trop comment, mais Renji eut vent de cette affaire: pendant trois jours entiers, le vice-capitaine avait évité son regard en rougissant comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Ne plus avoir son vice-capitaine lui rendre un sourire éblouissant lorsqu'il remarquait que Byakuya le regardait , lui manquait. Son aura éblouissante, qui réchauffait son cœur lui manquait.

Il tint trois jours entiers avant qu'au quatrième, il n'attrape le vice-capitaine Abarai par le col de son kimono, et n'exige une explication à son comportement. Renji avait rougi un peu plus, avant de se mettre à baragouiner dans sa barbe, tout en malmenant ses lèvres. Le célèbre self-control de Byakuya Kuchiki avait alors volé en éclats, et sur un coup de tête qui ne lui ressemblait guère avait embrassé Renji passionnément. Il s'était dit après coup qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de parler que de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais... Ce baiser fut magique. Certes, Renji l'avait regardé après comme s'il réalisait avoir fait une grosse bêtise:

"Euh... Capitaine... Vous êtes un noble..."

Kuchiki Byakua avait haussé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre leur baiser et son statut.

"Et je ne suis pas une pute, capitaine."

À ces mots, Byakuya avait réalisé qu'il y avait certainement un malentendu. Il savait parfaitement que Renji ne travaillait pas dans ce domaine, ou du moins il n'était pas au courant si c'était le cas, et lui avait alors répondu:

"Je le sais bien, à moins que tu ne me caches un emploi dont je ne serais pas au courant. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi."

Comment Renji lui avait décrit ce moment déjà...? Ah oui, il lui avait dit qu'il "avait vu flou". Byakuya ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de cette expression, mais soit, Renji avait été surpris. Assez surprit pour qu'il se laisse glisser contre le mur contre lequel le brun l'avait précédemment appuyé afin d'avoir des explications. Emportant, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, son capitaine qui n'avait pas lâché le vice-capitaine. Byakuya s'était alors retrouvé au-dessus de Renji, les mains appuyées contre son torse parfaitement sculpté, et il s'apprêtait à se relever quand Renji lui avait attrapé entre ses deux mains, et alors que son regard exprimait un mélange entre la peur, et l'espoir, il lui avait posé cette question:

"-C'est pas une blague, hein?

-Une blague? Qui pourrait bien trouver cela drôle, Abarai?

-Euh, mes amis?

-... Et bien, excuse-moi du terme, mais tes amis sont des crétins."

Cette réponse avait fait apparaître un sourire plein d'espoir sur le visage du vice-capitaine, et avait répondu par:

"-Votre sœur en fait partie capitaine.

-... Kurosaki a une mauvaise influence sur elle."

Cette réponse avait balayé les quelques grains de peurs encore présents dans les yeux de Renji, et le tatoué s'était alors avancé pour l'embrasser avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il s'était alors apprêté à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose de sûrement stupide, mais Byakuya avait alors fondu sur ses lèvres, comme un faucon aurait fondu sur sa proie. Leur deuxième baiser fut divin en comparaison du premier. Renji avait participé plus qu'activement, menant la danse sans le moindre mal. Ses mains avaient alors pour la première fois laissé libre court à ses envies, et il ne s'était pas gêné pour toucher le corps de Byakuya, tirant sur les pans du kimono de son capitaine afin de pouvoir passer ses mains sur la peau blanche du Kuchiki.

* * *

***~*~***

* * *

Repenser au passé, et surtout à cette période-là fit virevolter des papillons dans l'estomac du capitaine de la sixième division. Le début de leur relation eut été magique. C'était encore un secret. Personne ne savait pour eux ou presque. Il avait partagé le changement de son statut de célibataire à celui de en couple à son grand-père, lui annonçant qu'il était heureux avec Abarai Renji, son vice capitaine. Son grand-père, un homme de peu de mots, avait hoché la tête, et lui avait sourit. Cela le prit presque de cours, surtout quand le vieil homme avait rajouté qu'il ne voulait que le voir heureux. Mais avec le soutien de son grand-père, il s'était senti plus libre. À l'époque il ne le savait pas, mais Renji n'avait rien dit à personne, gardant leur rencontre secrète, et n'osant point les appeler un couple. Ce fut Rukia qui mit fin à cela en une fin d'après-midi en débarquant chez son ami d'enfance comme si elle était chez elle, et découvrant son frère totalement débraillé, et Renji ensembles. Renji en réalisant ce qui se produisait, tenta de calmer le jeu, commençant par "ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", pensant que son capitaine ne voulait pas que leur histoire ne s'ébruite. Mais au lieu de cela, Byakuya s'était tranquillement rhabillé en partie, et avait simplement déclaré:

"Rukia. C'est totalement ce que tu crois. Renji et moi sommes ensemble."

La jeune fille avait ouvert si grand les yeux que Byakuya s'inquiéta un instant pour les globes oculaires de sa sœur, avant de réaliser que Renji se trouvait dans un pire état, paniqué à un tel point qu'il ne savait même plus que dire.

Attablé autour de la minuscule table du vice-capitaine, Rukia avait observé son frère et son ami d'enfance comme Mayuri observait une espèce qu'il n'avait pas encore disséqué. Renji et lui s'étaient tenu la main sous la table, administrant des cercles apaisants sur la main du tatoué, alors que Rukia posait des questions sans queue ni tête pour l'esprit du capitaine, mais qui gênait particulièrement Renji.

La jeune Kuchiki avait alors posé LA question: est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant?

Les deux hommes avaient alors répondu en même temps: deux réponses différentes. Byakuya avait alors annoncé que son grand-père était au courant, tandis que Renji s'était alors enfin exprimé sur le secret de leur relation. Byakuya avait invité sa jeune sœur à sortir, et ils avaient pu alors en discuter: non leur relation n'était pas un secret, et Renji pouvait partager ce "secret" à ses proches.

Après cela, l'information quant à leur relation fit le tour du Gotei, mais pas que, même Yoruichi, Urahara, et Kurosaki furent rapidement mis au courant.

* * *

***~*~***

* * *

Cela faisait à présent quelques années qu'ils étaient ensembles, et Byakuya aimait d'un amour toujours aussi brûlant et passionné cet homme merveilleux qu'était son vice-capitaine.

Renji, qui avait enfin relevé les yeux en sentant le regard ardent de son amant sur sa personne, offrit un sourire éblouissant à Byakuya. Le cœur de celui qu'on appelait l'Iceberg, fondu comme neige au soleil à cette vision.

Le tatoué tendit alors la jambe, son mollet toujours découvert, pour placer sa dite jambe sous le nez de son amour.

"Regarde, mon pelage d'hiver! J'ai enfin plein de poils aux pattes!"

Byakuya jugea certainement son amant pour se tue l'amour au possible, mais fit quand même ce qui lui était demandé: il attrapa le mollet de son amant entre ses doigts froids, l'observa quelques instants avant de se reconcentrer sur le visage de Renji et répondit enfin d'un ton morne:

"Oh. Un grizzli chauve. Une espèce très rare qui est en voie d'extinction."

Renji, outré qu'on dise du mal de ses trois poils aux pattes, retira sa jambe en boudant. Sa réaction fit sourire doucement Byakuya qui s'approcha de lui pour lui voler un baiser. En un rien de temps, cette impudente insulte venait d'être oubliée. Mais qu'est-ce qui importait le plus: l'insulte envers les jambes dénuées de poils de Renji, ou bien les baisers très chauds qu'il pouvait échanger avec le noble? La réponse était plutôt évidente, je dirais.


End file.
